


Momma

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Tears, Wynonna misses her daughter, she just wants her kid back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: 125 days !Wynonna hasn’t been one for remembering things or keeping track of anything but the location of the whiskey.1125 days. She’s made sure to keep track of this.Because 1125 days is the total amount of days since she’d seen her daughter. She’s counted every day, every hour.





	Momma

1125 days ! 

 

Wynonna hasn’t been one for remembering things or keeping track of anything but the location of her whiskey. 

 

1125 days. She’s made sure to keep track of this. 

 

Because 1125 days is the total amount of days since she’d seen her daughter. She’s counted every day, every hour. 

 

Wanting to see her baby girl again, to hold her child, her toddler Alice, would now be three years and thirty days old. Wynonna has missed three birthdays now. She’d be damned if she missed another.

 

She wanted to hold her child in her arms and tell her how much she loved her. 

 

She’d missed so much, missed her first steps . Her first word. She wasn’t there to kiss her boo-boo’s . To bake cakes. To laugh and run after playing tricks on Nicole. 

  
  


It was as if something had rippled in the universe. As if on pure chance, her phone bleeps. 

 

“One of the kiddos from today wants to say something after you left” the message read. Then another quickly following. 

“Sorry wrong number” 

 

But then the video that was attached. She rolls her eyes ready to throw her phone at the sight of a little child 

 

However she freezes. She freezes when she sees the blue blanket wrapped around the girl like a cape. 

 

That blue blanket she last saw 1125 days ago covering her baby girl. 

 

This was Gus. She’d made a ruse and send a random video from a random phone. 

 

Wynonna felt herself sinking to her knees in the middle of the living room. Tears burning at her eyes as her finger hovered over her phone. Did she dare to press play? Should she?

 

She had to. She needed to. Right?

 

It would break her, but there was nothing more she needed right now than to just see her baby girl. Her sweet sweet daughter 

 

Well she could. From the screen on the video she could see her daughter mid movement, smile on her face and hands on her hips. Clearly in pyjamas with little donuts all over them. Her blanket tied like a cape around her neck and a blue cap on her head backwards. 

 

Wynonna feels a smile tug on her lips. Her baby girl was pretending to be a superhero in donut pyjamas. 

Tears roll down her cheeks as her smile grows. 

 

She takes the leap and takes a breath. Biting her lip as she gently taps the screen with her thumb. Bringing the video to life. 

 

The sound of her child’s laughter completed filled the room of the old homestead. 

 

Her voice swiftly follows. 

 

“Sooperherho” she giggles . Placing her hands on her hips and standing strong. 

 

Her hair was brown and long, eyes blue as the sea . She was the spitting image of wynonna with docs eyes for sure. 

 

Gus’ voice comes through the speaker next “say hello darlin”. 

 

Little Alice looks directly into the camera now. “Hello” She says, word clear as day as if she’s practiced it. Little hand coming up to wave as she smiles wide.

 

Wynonna’s vision starts to blur as tears fall from her eyes. The screen still playing and the sound of a giggling Alice filling the room. 

 

She sees her daughter make little guns with her fingers. “I moma” she says with a giggle then running of punching the air. 

 

That’s the moment for Wynonna, the moment she completely broke. The sound of giggles stopping as her sobs broke out . Completely engulfing the whole house. 

 

For years she’s missed her , wanted to see her and hear her voice. Hear her laughs. 

 

Wynonna decides in that moment she’s ending this , all of this. She’s getting her baby girl back. 

 

She’s going to be here next to her baby girl , running and laughing as they had both just played a trick on a sleeping Waverly and Nicole. 

 

She imagines hearing Alice laugh at her Auntie Cole as she spins her around and tickles her as payback. Alice giggling trying to reach for her auntie wave every time she’s spun past her. As Waverly is throwing pillows at wynonna. Gus yelling at them to come eat before it gets cold. 

 

Smiling at the idea of family. Of home. Complete and whole again. 

  
  



End file.
